


5sos BoyxBoy Smut Book

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha Calum, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Crossdressing, Dom Ashton, Dom Calum, Dom Michael, Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Ashton, Omega Calum, Omega Luke, Omega Michael, Punishment, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Ashton, Sub Calum, Sub Luke, Sub Michael, weird kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a smut book. Boyxboy and 5sos only. </p><p>Requests are open. I will take anything except Luke topping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Requests

Okay so I'd just like to say I will write ANYTHING except top Luke. I will write dominant Luke but he has to be the one taking it up the ass. 

I will write any kink and 'weird' things that you might want to read. 

I take every pairing, some just take longer for me to write than others. 

I will also most likely be posting these on my Wattpad soo.

Thanks guys!


	2. Okay

AO3 glitched and made two of these books and I've only publishing to the other one so if you've been expecting something in this one, go check out the other one. Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
